Electronic trip units implemented within circuit breakers have been utilized to perform a plurality of functional operations. Many electronic trip units employ microprocessors for the execution of instructional operations pertaining to the monitoring and gathering of systematic information, such information including information in regard to environmental and performance standards that may affect a circuit breaker. Since the operational performance standards of a circuit breaker operating in the field may change over time, the information or software that is needed to diagnose or update a currently configured operational function within the microprocessor may change.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution for updating software and performance standard information within an electronic trip unit of a circuit breaker.